jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne
Background Bruce was born sole heir to the Wayne Fortune of his parents, Dr. Thomas & Martha. He had a blessed childhood with his natural intelligence & athleticism. Growing up, he had a close relationship with the butler, Alfred & Dr. Leslie Thompkins. During their weekly movie night, his parents were killed by Joe Chill when he was 8. Bruce was then raised by Alfred. He soon became aware of the crime in Gotham & was determined to fix it. He graduated high school early at 14 then decided to study abroad. He took classes at many European universities, expanding his knowledge in criminology & forensics. Bruce later traveled to France to study forensics, where he met Giovanni Zatara, who taught him many tricks & illusions. He furthered his martial arts in the Himalayas & trained under mentors in South America & Australia. At 20, Bruce returned to Gotham & fell in love with Andrea Beaumont. He almost gave up crimefighting but she fled the country due to her dad’s mob ties. He then moved to DC for the FBI but left shortly after with Henri Ducard, an alias for Ra’s al Ghul. At 21, Bruce became part of the League of Shadows, was named Ra’s successor then left the League all in 3 years. He returned to Gotham & shortly after, became Batman. He’s had many partners over the years but took a break from sidekicks at 34 after Jason’s death at the hands of Joker carrying Jason's body from the Bat-Signal is one of the few times he cried. He eventually recovered & Jason was resurrected by none other than Ra’s. After being Batman for 5 years, he co-founded the Justice League with other superheroes. Relationships Dick Grayson: Adopted son. Bruce adopted Dick when he was 12. They fought a lot but had respect for each other. But after years of fighting, Dick left the Bat Family when Bruce was 32 They remained distant until Bruce was 36. Jason Todd: Adopted son. Jason was adopted at 14 but killed at 16. After he was resurrected, he was upset Bruce didn’t kill the Joker & replaced him with Tim. They resolved their issues when he was 39 & Jason resurfaced as Red Hood. Aresia Prince: '''Adopted daughter. They grew close during his relationship with Diana as he was the only father figure she ever knew. At 30, he adopted her at 10. After his & Diana’s break up, she would still frequently stay with them. '''Tim Drake: Adopted son. When Tim was 12, he was adopted by Bruce at 35 after his parents was killed. Damian Wayne: Son. Born unbeknownst when Bruce was 32, they didn’t meet each other until Damian was 8. Their relationship was complicated but has gotten much better over the years of him living in the Wayne Mansion. Barbara Gordon: Protege. He’s always looked to her as a daughter & cared for her a lot. He’s good friends with her dad. Clark Kent: Best friend. After deducing each other’s identities (Clark using x-ray vision & Bruce using his detective skills), they became very close at 28. Diana Prince: Best friend & ex girlfriend. After they broke up, they stayed friends due to the love between them, the kids & the fact that they worked together. They came to consider each other best friends as she is one of the few he trusts. Romantic Relationships Andrea Beaumont: At 20, Bruce was reunited with his childhood friend, Andrea at a Christmas party. They entered in a whirlwind romance. On the eve of Bruce’s proposal after 4 months of dating, Andrea had to flee the country due to her dad’s mob ties. Talia al Ghul: At 21, Bruce joined the League of Shadows & they began dating 3 months later. After Ra’s gave them his blessing, they were married in a dual ceremony with Oliver & Nyssa at 23. They had a happy & passionate marriage with Ra’s naming Bruce his successor. Bruce eventually left the League & Talia at 24 after the assassination attempt on Lucius Fox. After some lonely times, Bruce & Talia had sex at 32 which unknowing to Bruce, led to Damian’s birth. Silver St. Cloud: Bruce began dating Silver at 25 after meeting her at his welcome home party. The billionaire playboy philanthropist & the beautiful socialite. As he was guilt ridden over Talia, it took persuasion from Alfred for them to date. At first, he used her for appearances but quickly fell for her. After he witnessed the Grayson's fall to their deaths, Silver used her political connections to help Bruce adopt Dick. After dating for almost 3 years, Bruce proposed. Three months later, in the midst of their wedding planning, Silver was killed by Onomatopoeia. Diana Prince: They first met at 27 when Diana was in Gotham on Themyscira business. The next year, after spending the night together (something she never does), they began dating. She was welcomed into the family with ease & even trained them in Amazon combat. During that time, Bruce also grew close to her daughter. On their 2 year anniversary, he adopted Aresia. Their relationship eventually came to end after 3 years as the love between them was no longer romantic. Selina Kyle: Since he was 32, they’ve been in an on & off relationship. Eventually Bruce broke it off after 5 years. At 39, Selina tried to get with Bruce but he said only if she was serious about going straight. She turned herself into Arkham but was released due to a clean bill of mental health. Afterwards, Bruce & Selina officially started dating at 39. He proposed only 7 months later & they were married on their one year anniversary. She was welcomed into the Bat Family with open arms & became like a mother to all of Bruce’s children & wards. Personality * Level headed * Stern * Cold * Understanding * Stubborn * Paranoid * Selfless * Determined * Kind * Leader Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Category:League of Shadows